tmntfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Holland
Isabella Mary Holland is a major supporting character in the story A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words. She currently attends Eleanor Roosevelt High School in New York City and is a part of the school's chapter of National Honor Society as well as its tennis club. Personality Isabella is very polite and considerate of others and their needs. She will often go out of her way if it could mean helping someone. Due to her upbringing in a very conservative household, Izzy holds very traditional views of the home and family. Furthermore, she has been described by others as having a very cheerful and happy demeanor. However, she is not seen as being outgoing, at least in comparison to her friend Selena Darley. Oftentimes, she will contribute to conversations here and there and she is not prone to rambling on and on about matters. Additionally, Izzy is a very intelligent young woman, often taking advanced courses during her high school years as well as being on her school's chapter of the National Honor Society. She also often helps her friends, most notably Ava, with their schoolwork when they do not understand something. Her strongest subjects are mathematics and biology. Izzy also hates any sort of conflict and has described herself as being a pacifist. Whenever possible, she will attempt to resolve a situation by talking things out instead of resorting to violence. Even if a situation will inevitably result in some sort of conflict, she will keep telling herself that there is something else that can be done. Due to this, Isabella has a habit of wishing to please everyone around her. This can be seen when, despite hating the sport, Izzy continues to play on her school's tennis team for the sole reason that everyone else in her family plays and they expect her to participate as well. It has also become apparent that Isabella feels very inferior to her older brother due to her family always comparing her to him. Due to this, she feels as if she has something to prove to her parents as well as the rest of her family. However, this constantly puts an emotional strain upon her as she feels that nothing she does is good enough for anyone. This causes her to feel resentment towards her parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles because she feels they are looking down upon her for not meeting the standards they have all set for her. Despite feeling the way she does towards them, Isabella has not shown any feelings of hatred towards her older brother. Rather, she sees Mathew as someone she can really trust and will go to him with some issues other than her feeling of inferiority in regards to him. She instead keeps these feelings hidden in fear that she might hurt her brother in some way. This only proves to make her emotional strain even worse as time goes on, though she always attempts to hide it. Something else that should be noted about her is that Avariella regularly compares Isabella to her other friend Donatello. Appearance Many often describe Isabella as a classic beauty for her elegant but simple appearance. She has strawberry blonde hair that reaches just to her shoulder blades with softly cut bangs that easily swoop to the right side of her face. Her eyes are a pale baby blue and are framed by full lashes and thin eyebrows. She has a small nose set in the middle of her heart-shaped face with bright skin and naturally rosy cheeks. Overall, she has a delicate build but unlike Ava is not considered petite. Due to playing tennis like many other members of her family, she has toned arms and legs. In contrast to her friends, Izzy has a slightly larger than average bust size despite her delicate build. Due to her appearance, many mistake her for being around two years older than she really is. She is often seen wearing shirts in solid colors with jeans and and pair of flats. When the weather gets colder she will normally layer her outfits with a cardigan and a scarf. She often only wears a heart-pendant necklace for her accessory. Furthermore, aside from wearing mascara and a light foundation, she wears next to no make-up. When dressing up, she will often pin her bangs away from her face as well as curl her hair. Additionally, she will spend some extra time in applying make-up and doing her nails. Quotes Etymology Isabella: *Gender: Female *Form of Isabel *Origin: Hebrew *Meaning: My God is a vow *Origin: Italian *Meaning: N/A *Pronunciation: iz ah BELL ah Mary: *Gender: Female *Form of Marie *Origin: Hebrew *Meaning: Bitter *Origin: English *Meaning: Bitter *Pronunciation: MARE ee Trivia Gallery Strawbery blonde thumb.jpg img-thing.jpg 7703_green_swl.jpg|The dress Izzy wore to her junior year homecoming dance. silver-bridesmaid-shoes.gif|The shoes Izzy wore with her homecoming dress. 49159S.jpg|Izzy's Halloween costume. Izzy-profile.jpg Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:New York Isabella Holland Isabella Holland Isabella Holland Category:Picture Series